Turno de noche
by Graystone
Summary: Miriam Strout tenía el presentimiento que aquella noche, por primera vez, iba a ser totalmente distinta a todas las que había pasado durante la guerra. Pero estaba equivocada.


_**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_**Nota del autor:** el personaje de esta historia es Miriam Strout, sanadora del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Lo aviso por aquí porque al parecer el personaje no viene en la lista de personajes de la página._

* * *

La cucharilla daba vueltas por sí misma en la taza de café. La noche presagiaba ser muy, muy larga, pero al menos Miriam sabía que por una vez sería distinta. Aquel iba a ser su primer turno de noche tras la caída del Innombrable. Desde que Harry Potter lo había derrotado la noche de Halloween, el número de ingresos en el hospital por ataques de mortífagos había disminuido de forma casi radical, aunque todavía había algún caso puntual.

Pero Miriam Strout sabía que aquella noche iba a ser distinta.

—Miriam...

En la puerta apareció su compañero de aquella noche, Anna Pills. Mostraba una cara muy angustiada, una cara que Miriam había visto muchas veces, durante los años de la guerra. Al instante, Miriam mostró preocupación.

—Anna, ¿qué ocurre?

—Miriam, tienes que venir. Se ha producido un ataque. Dos aurores.

Miriam se levantó rápidamente de la silla, asegurándose de que tenía su varita a mano y siguió a Anna. Las dos caminaron apresuradas por los pasillos y, llegado el momento, Miriam se dio cuenta de que Anna la guiaba hasta la planta de Daños Provocados por Hechizos, un sitio en el que tuvo que estar muchas veces durante la guerra.

Tras atravesar las puertas de entrada, hechas de cristal, Miriam comprobó que la sala era un auténtico hervidero. A su mente volvieron los recuerdos de los años de la guerra, cuando llegaban aurores torturados, personas con profundas heridas por todo el cuerpo, mordeduras de licántropos, gente a las que les habían besado los dementores... Intentó apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y se centró en lo que ocurría, en el hecho de que la historia se estaba repitiendo una vez más.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Miriam a uno de los sanadores en prácticas, un chico de pelo rubio e imberbe.

—Dos aurores, Frank y Alice Longbottom. Los han torturado, hace una hora y presumiblemente con la maldición cruciatus, en su casa. Han sido traídos por agentes de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio, avisados por la madre de él, Augusta Longbottom.

—Llévalos a la sala 49, los examinaremos allí.

Los dos aurores estaban tendidos sobre camillas y fueron llevados hasta la sala 49, la indicada por Miriam, donde empezó a examinarlos. Horas después, ya estaba escribiendo el diagnóstico a la luz de una solitaria vela sobre la misma mesa ante la que estaba sentada antes de que Anna le diese la terrible noticia.

Tras terminar el informe, releyó el escrito. Frank y Alice Longbottom habían llegado a San Mungo tras ser encontrados en su casa después de un presumible ataque perpetrado por mortífagos. Ambos presentaban el siguiente cuadro clínico: habían llegado en completo estado de inconsciencia. Había llevado dos horas despertarlos y, tras comprobar sus funciones vitales, los sanadores se dieron cuenta de que no recordaban siquiera lo ocurrido hacía unas horas. Es más, tanto Frank Longbottom como su esposa Alice parecían estar en un estado de trance. Se les ha preguntado por sus familiares más cercanos, Augusta Longbottom madre de Frank, o Neville, un bebé de poco más de un año, hijo de la pareja. No recuerdan a ninguno de los dos. Los pacientes siguen en observación.

Miriam dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa y se levantó. Caminó por la sala sin rumbo fijo mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos ocurridos hacía tan sólo un momento. Y de repente, sin siquera saber por qué, rompió a llorar. Amargas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y Miriam no sabía por qué. Ni siquiera conocía personalmente a los Longbottom, más allá de que eran una importante y querida familia dentro de la sociedad mágica. Pero ella jamás había cruzado palabra con ellos, sólo sabía que Frank y Alice eran aurores. Pero ahora empatizaba con ellos, de una forma como nunca lo había hecho antes con otros pacientes. ¿Y por qué? Porque a Frank y Alice Longbottom los habían torturado hasta la locura. Hasta tal punto de que jamás, y eso era algo que Miriam tenía muy claro, jamás en la vida recordarían nada ni a nadie. Ni siquiera a la pequeña criatura de poco más de un año que es su hijo, un niño que crecería sabiendo que sus padres ni siquiera serían capaces de reconocerlo.

Aquello era injusto. Una crueldad. Una brutalidad. Aquello era tantas cosas que Miriam no era capaz de describirlo con palabras. La guerra, los heridos, los asesinatos, las muertes. Miriam pensaba que tras la caída de... de Voldemort, porque ya no tenía miedo, en su fuero interno, de decir aquel nombre, todo sería distinto, tendrían un momento de paz. Pero era evidente que, por ahora, eso no iba a ser así. Era evidente que durante un tiempo seguirían llegando gente herida, gente maltratada y torturada por auténticos monstruos. Tal y como les había ocurrido a los Longbottom.

Su turno estaba a punto de acabar, pero Miriam era incapaz de parar de llorar. Sin embargo, le daba igual que el resto de sus compañeros la viesen. Sabían perfectamente que vivían rodeados de horrores ante los que era imposible no derrumbarse.


End file.
